


happy birthday, bun

by themwhostrays



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brattiness, Changbin Birthday boy, Cockwarming, Crying, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Master/Pet, Punishment, Safewords, Seungmin is scary, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Submissive Seo Changbin, cuddles afterwards, late birthday gift for changbin, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themwhostrays/pseuds/themwhostrays
Summary: "Even though it's your birthday, that doesn't mean I won't give you a punishment." Seungmin glared at Changbin before closing the door roughly."M―master so―" The older tried to apologize but to no avail. The younger sat on the bed, unbuckling his belt and spreading his legs. he then looked at Changbin with hooded eyes."Strip," He ordered. Changbin scrambled to take off his clothes, revealing his muscly figure. He might look tough and threatening, but he was far from that. After a few seconds, Changbin was entirely nude, exposed only for Seungmin."On my lap. Now." He growled once again, sending chills down the older's spine.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 101





	happy birthday, bun

**Author's Note:**

> here, enjoy some spankings and cuddlings
> 
> feedbacks are highly appreciated.

Changbin was a very good boy, he was very obedient and was always willing to do whatever they say to him. But today, he acted the opposite.

It was the Eleventh of August, and that means Changbin is officially Twenty-two years old. He was very excited about what was going to happen today because his members will treat him to lunch in his favorite restaurant.

When the van arrived, they shuffled inside it. Changbin sat on Seungmin's lap, his most favorite seat in the world. On the way, Seungmin spoiled him with lots and lots of kisses, turning him into a giggly mess.

After that, Changbin talked to Jeongin with his baby voice, fighting with the youngest about how he was still the baby of the group. The other members watched them with adoration, sometimes joining the debate they were having.

Ten minutes before they arrive at the restaurant, each of them gave Changbin their gifts, the birthday boy thanking them enthusiastically. Seungmin, who was planning to surprise Changbin later, didn't give anything.

The smaller turned to face him and pinched his cheeks before asking him, "Minnie, where's my gift?" His hands were making grabby gestures that made the younger coo.

"I'm so sorry Bin, I haven't bought anything for you, sorry." He acted sheepishly and made it sure Changbin was convinced, because the older visibly frowned and just stared at the window.

When they arrived, they went to their reserved seats. Changbin has chosen to sit down beside the glass window and focused on the people outside rather than his co-members.

Hyunjin patted his back before smiling, "Hyung I was supposed to sit there, can you move?" He politely asked but Changbin just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I sat here first, go find another seat." He replied rudely. Hyunjin just looked down and sat between Chan and Minho and waited for their lunch.

His friends were looking at him open-mouthed, including his lover. Changbin never acted bratty, so when he spoke like that, they were utterly surprised.

"Changbin, what's wrong?" Seungmin faltered, but Changbin only huffed and played with the table napkins.

When their orders came, they sang the Happy Birthday Song to Changbin first before digging in, he smiled slightly and thanked them before turning his attention to the platter of food in front of him.

"Pass the salt," Changbin drawled, "And what do we say?" The leader asked playfully but Changbin didn't buy any of it. He just looked at the oldest with a blank expression before muttering "Now."

Seungmin was confused, why was his boyfriend acting like this? Was he upset? But even though Changbin really was, he wouldn't act like this. Why was he being such a brat? Seungmin was trying to understand his partner, but he's going too far.

"Changbin, what's your problem?" He finally asked after putting down his fork and spoon. 

"Oh I don't know. What's _your_ problem?" The older leered, making Seungmin sigh and hold his hand.

"Bunny, don't act like this, i'm sure you don't want Master to be disappointed." The younger mumbled in a low voice that only Changbin heard, but the Birthday boy tugged his hand away, glaring at him.

"Oh fuck yourself. What about you? Do you want your Bunny to be disappointed?" Changbin retorted sarcastically.

Seungmin had enough, Changbin crossed the line. "Stop talking like you're in charge here, Changbin. You know damn well who controls you." And then he stood up to go to the comfort room.

Changbin sat there, repeating Seungmin's sentence inside his mind. It sent shivers down his spine, and it both aroused and scared him at the same time.

Seungmin is a really chill guy, and it's very hard to make him mad. He always tries to understand everything, but when his face contorts into a scowl, that means he already had enough. His members were looking at him with concern, but they can't do anything, they didn't want to make Seungmin more angry.

The younger came back wearing a poker face, and so they finished eating. Time passed, and as they arrived home, the others shuffled into their rooms.

Changbin sat on the couch and waited for Seungmin's orders. He saw Chan, Minho, and Hyunjin walking out their shared bedroom with Seungmin and they smiled at him sympathetically. They went inside the kitchen that made Changbin gulp.

He stood up and knocked on the door, his hand shaking slightly because of anticipation and nervousness. Seungmin opened it and mumbled "On the bed," without even looking at him. Changbin waddled to sit on Seungmin's bed, waiting for the younger's next moves.

"Even though it's your birthday, that doesn't mean I won't give you a punishment." Seungmin glared at Changbin before closing the door roughly.

"M―master so―" The older tried to apologize but to no avail. Seungmin sat on the bed, unbuckling his belt and spreading his legs. He then looked at Changbin with hooded eyes.

"Strip," The younger ordered. Changbin scrambled to take off his clothes, revealing his muscly figure. He might look tough and threatening, but he was far from that. After a few seconds, Changbin was entirely nude, exposed only for Seungmin.

"On my lap. Now." He growled once again, sending chills down the older's spine. Changbin obliges quickly, not wanting to disobey his boyfriend again.

As he placed himself across the younger's lap, he felt his cock brush against Seungmin's skin, causing him to whimper slightly.

"How many hits do you think you deserve?" Seungmin looked down at his partner.

"T―ten..." Changbin stuttered.

Seungmin scoffed at that. "Only Ten? I don't think so. You were such a brat back there and you think you deserve only Ten? Thirty hits it is." Changbin's eyes widen at that. He saw Seungmin's lips twitch into a smirk that made him visibly shudder, dreading the punishment that he surely had no way of avoiding.

He didn't want to be punished, but he knows he deserves it for disappointing Seungmin and being rude to their friends, so he just laid there, hoping Seungmin won't be too rough to him.

"Count for me bun, if you mess up, we'll start from the start." Seungmin's hand travelled from Changbin's back onto his butt, caressing it softly. 

Changbin bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut when he suddenly felt a harsh smack on his skin. " _O―one!_ "

"T―two, _ah!_ " He gripped on Seungmin's bedsheets and released a loud yelp when Seungmin hit him once again. Thankfully, the younger soothed the reddening skin.

"We've barely even started and you're already a whimpering mess? What a pathetic bunny you are."

It dawned on him that he wasn't a very good bunny like how Seungmin thought he was, and felt embarrassment and guilt pool inside him. He was trying his best to hold his tears so Seungmin won't be more upset than he already is.

On the Sixteenth hit, he let out a sob, it was all too much, this was his first time receiving such a harsh treatment from Seungmin, and he felt dreadful because it was all his fault.

Seungmin quickly stopped, holding his bunny's face and whispering sweet nonsense to calm him down. "Hey bun, can you tell master what's your color? Do you wanna use your safe word?"

Changbin sniffled for a while before looking up to his master. "G―green, 'm okay master, please c―continue." Seungmin smiled softly and kissed Changbin's temple.

"If you take the punishment well, i'll give you my gift, you want that?" The younger asked and Changbin excitedly nodded.

"Y―yes master, i'll be your good b―bunny! Please!" The older answered while Seungmin watched him with a grin etched on his face.

Seungmin suddenly hit him once again, and so he elicited a moan with a "Seventeen!" on the end. The next spanks came in succession, each one impossibly harder than the last, causing the older to moan in pain, drooling on the sheets and on Seungmin's thighs.

When Changbin whimpered "Twenty-five!" Seungmin stopped hitting him harshly, and spanked him more softly. Because he knows Changbin isn't really a bad bunny, he was a very obedient boy, and maybe he was just frustrated today.

As soon as Changbin finished counting, Seungmin carefully carried him and laid him on the bed, putting a pillow behind his hips so that Changbin would be comfortable.

"Such a good bunny, receiving master's hits so obediently." Seungmin praised him, knowing how much it pleasured the Birthday boy. "Cockwarm me for a while if that's alright?" Seungmin spoke softly and heard a hum.

"Do you want me to prep you first?" He asked Changbin while placing himself between the older's thighs.

"No, I can accommodate you right now." Changbin shyly mumbled, hues of pink filling his cheeks and ears.

The younger nodded and stroked himself for a little while before finally prodding at Changbin's rim, entering the older slowly. When he made sure the whole of his length was inside, he sighed contently and kissed his boyfriend's lips. He then rested his head on Changbin's neck and laid his body ontop of him.

The younger was caressing and massaging Changbin's sore butt while kissing Changbin's lips when suddenly, the older hugged him. "M―master, i'm so sorry..."

"It's alright Binnie, I just can't tolerate brattiness that I needed to punish you on your Birthday. But what made you act like that, bun?" Seungmin questioned in between his kisses.

"J―just upset, I was excited for my birthday, thinking that you had something special for me, but then you drop the " _I'm sorry, I haven't got anything for you_ " card on me, bunny was upset." The older pouted cutely, snuggling his head on Seungmin's neck that made the taller chortle.

"I was just kidding! I was surprised when I saw how convinced you are! Don't worry Bun, my gift is under the bed."

"Can we check it tonight? 'm sleepy," Changbin asked kindly, Seungmin just stared at him with heart-eyes and nodded. "Take a rest, bunny, master will just massage your butt."

Changbin whined at that, "Nooooo! I bet Chan hyung's gift for me that i'll wake up with you licking my... My... That!" Chuckles resonated the whole room before Seungmin spoke sweetly. "Okay fine let's sleep! Happy birthday, bun."


End file.
